Vocaloid Snowball Fight
by Haku Luna Karma
Summary: All the Vocaloids participate in a snowball fight. Note: Not all Vocaloids are mentioned. Thanks to my cousin Lily for coming up with one of the names of the groups.


As all the Vocaloids wait in their team's waiting area, World is Mine starts playing with all of them singing. The gates that hold the Vocaloids in the waiting area slowly open. All of the Vocaloids run out into the snow terrain, a small snowstorm over their heads. All of them run for the snow castle, and the Miku Tribe gets there first, because of Black*Rock Shooter. A tall wall of snow forms around the castle once all of the Miku tribe were in the castle.

The two other groups run off to start making snowballs or forts. Black*Rock Shooter (the song) is now playing, showing that the Miku Tribe is winning, with Black*Rock Shooter in the lead.

The Miku Tribe get right to work, creating snow balls and going to the top. Black*Rock Shooter is waiting on top of the snow castle, ready to fire snowballs. Yuki Miku is up there with her, loading snowballs into her gun. Everyone else is making snowballs and bringing them up to Yuki Miku and Black*Rock Shooter.

The Flesh Eating Snowman Group work on their fort, making it hidden from the castle and hopefully from the TWINS also. Gakupo and Luka are working on the ground, making it stronger and to support the rest of the fort. Lily and Gumi are working on the middle part of the fort, making it thicker. Akita and Kaiko are making the top part, new layers to keep it high. Everyone else is gathering snow for them.

The TWINS group work happily, smiling. They created an assembly line, creating snowballs. At the end, he snowballs go into a hole they created. They just planned that they will create a lot of snowballs, then run around with them, not caring who they hit with them.

Black*Rock Shooter (song) still plays, and the Miku Tribe are almost ready for the first attack. Black*Rock Shooter (person) aims for the TWINS, finding them the most threatening. Yuki Miku puts in the last snowball, and Black*Rock Shooter fires. The snowballs zoom through the air, hitting the TWINS spilt seconds after the snowballs leave the barrel of Black*Rock Shooter's gun. The TWINS fall to the ground, as their snowballs are destroyed.

When Black*Rock Shooter runs out of snowballs, everyone of the Miku Tribe gets right back to work. The TWINGS are all lying on the ground, unconscious. The Flesh Eating Snowman group stop in their fort building, staring in fear at the destruction of the TWINS. Black*Rock Shooter aims for the Flesh Eating Snowman, as Yuki Miku puts more snowballs into Black*Rock Shooter's gun. The Flesh Eating Snowman group quickly get back to their fort, hoping to have it ready when Black*Rock Shooter fires at them.

Minutes later, Black*Rock Shooter fires at them, and all of them are hit, they all fall to the ground, not wanting to be hurt more. Black*Rock Shooter stops and turns to the person next to her. The person happens to be Sakura Miku. Black*Rock Shooter shoots and Sakura Miku flies off of the castle, slamming into the snowy ground. Hastune Miku runs up, and Black*Rock Shooter fires at her. Hastune Miku is hit and lands next to Sakura Miku. A few more Mikus run up, and they end up with Hastune Miku and Sakura Miku.

After ten minutes of Mikus coming up and up, the Mikus stop coming. Black*Rock Shooter stands up and walks down the castle stairs, looking for the last two Mikus. The last two are Zastune Miku and Yuki Miku. Suddenly, the music changes to Yuki Miku singing Love is War. Right then, Zastuna Miku slams into the ground in front of Black*Rock Shooter. She looks up and sees Yuki Miku looking down at her. Black*Rock Shooter fires at her, but Yuki Miku runs away from the snowballs. She makes some snowballs as Black*Rock Shooter climbs up the stairs.

Both of them are emotionless, and Yuki Miku aims at the stairs, ready to throw. Black*Rock Shooter's head is in the throwing view, and Yuki Miku throws the first snowball. It flies throw the air, as Black*Rock Shooter aims. Yuki Miku throws another snowball, just in case the first one misses.

The first one actually goes into Black*Rock Shooter's gun, jamming it. Black*Rock Shooter doesn't know and tries to fire. Her gun doesn't do anything, and Black*Rock Shooter stands up. The second snowball hits her in the stomach. She falls onto and down the stairs. Yuki Miku walks over to the stairs, watching Black*Rock Shooter falls down the stairs. Yuki Miku has won the snowball fight, because she blended in to her surroundings.


End file.
